Sinkin'
by becky veiga
Summary: O que eu jamais pensaria que fosse acontecer, aconteceu. Eu o encontrei e, encontrando- o, acabei encontrando a mim mesma." Foi assim que começou a nova vida de Kinomoto Sakura: confusa, irritada e, sobretudo, com uma vontade insuportável de gritar. SS


**Sinkin****' **

**Capítulo Um — **_Arriving __**(Chegando)**_

**-**

**Eu não consigo** me lembrar com clareza o que aconteceu exatamente naquele dia. Lembro-me de ter acordado de um pesadelo sentindo um frio que jamais sentira, apesar de estarmos em pleno verão, e de ter levantado para fechar a janela que sempre mantinha aberta à noite. E foi então que eu vi o vulto parado bem ali, debaixo da árvore do jardim, apoiando o corpo em seu tronco grosso. Assim que coloquei minha cabeça para fora, ele se desapoiou e deu três passos em minha direção. Eu tive a impressão que ele sorria.

Foi nesse momento que o despertador decidiu tocar e eu acordei de meu sonho. Meu corpo estava extremamente gelado e a janela continuava aberta, como se desse um sinal claro de que nada passara de um sonho estranho.

Minha mãe entrou no quarto, coçando os olhos como se fosse uma criança, e sentou em minha cama. Seu semblante era cansado e havia dois círculos roxos debaixo de seus olhos azuis. Aproxime-me dela e passei as mãos por seus longos fios de cabelo moreno, desfazendo alguns nós que encontrei. Ela sorriu, agradecida.

— Então, está na hora, huh? – O sorriso dela desapareceu e ela soltou um muxoxo, descontente. – Não acredito que está me deixando.

Reprimi um gemido e, descontente, levantei-me da cama e peguei algumas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão, jogando-as na mala aberta que estava em cima do pequeno sofá cor de rosa. Minha mãe se contentou em deitar em minha cama preguiçosamente, escondendo o rosto com o cabelo e o travesseiro.

— Chega, não? Achei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso, mamãe!

Apesar de minha mãe ser quase vinte anos mais velha que eu, às vezes eu era a adulta da casa. Ela vivia brincando e cantando por aí, como uma verdadeira criança e não parava até eu dar uma bronca nela. Tinha vezes que chegava a ser tão ingênua que eu não acreditava que aquela mulher conseguira ter e criar uma filha sozinha.

Minha mãe se enroscou nas cobertas, fingindo não ter me ouvido. Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Não acreditava que ela estava tornando as coisas mais difíceis justamente naquele dia!

— Mãe! Por favor, não faça isso comigo!

Por fim ela tirou o rosto das cobertas e eu descobri que ela estava escondendo as lágrimas. Corri para abraçá-la, não agüentando ver aqueles olhos claros tão tristes. Era muito raro ver minha mãe chorando... Quando ela chora, normalmente é pelo estresse ou por estar de coração partido. E, de repente, ela chora por mim.

Aquilo não ia ser fácil nunca.

— Você... Você vai me abandonar, Sakura! Me abandonar justamente por... Por _aquele_ homem! – Ela soluçou, esfregando o rosto em meu pijama novo. Eu a confortei, sentindo seu corpo tremer com os soluços. Senti uma dor no peito naquela hora. – Você tem certeza que não se arrependerá?

Pisquei, dando um pequeno sorriso a ela. A dor no peito voltou – eu já estava arrependida, pensei. Mas não podia contar a ela...

— Tenho, mamãe. Não se preocupe. Eu ficarei bem!

Minha mãe se afastou, secando os olhos e forçando um sorriso. Mesmo assim, seus olhos continuaram tristes. Percebi que, para ela, seria duro não me ter por perto, assim como, para mim, seria tão ou mais duro não tê-la. Mas eu só estava fazendo tudo isso para seu próprio bem, então eu não poderia fraquejar em frente a ela.

— Muito bem, então! – Disse, levantando-se de minha cama e fechando a mala com um baque surdo. — Arrume-se. Logo seu pai estará aqui.

--

**De fato**, não demorou mais de meia hora até que uma caminhonete preta parasse na frente de nossa casa e meu pai e meu irmão descessem dela. Peguei minha mala, dei um último abraço em minha mãe e caminhamos até o portão. Sabia como esse momento estava sendo difícil para minha mãe – ela nunca deixara de amar meu pai, mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez.

— Olá, Nadeshiko. Sakura. – A voz suave de meu pai nos alcançou e eu percebi minha mãe estremecer ao meu lado. Apertei sua mão, passando-lhe um pouco da força que me restava. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e eu mal conseguia caminhar. Não sei como minha voz não tremeu quando falei com ele.

— Oi, papai. Como vai?

Ele sorriu e minha mãe apertou minha mão. Olhei para ela de lado, vendo o rubor crescer em sua bochecha. Murmurei um 'fale alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus' e ela pareceu se recompor.

— Olá, Fujitaka-san! Tudo bom? – Assim que a frase saiu de sua boca, percebi que ela se martirizava por dentro. Muito feliz...

No entanto, meu pai apenas riu.

— Você não mudou nada, Nadeshiko-san.

Meu irmão bufou ao lado de meu pai e revirou os olhos, olhando para mim com um sorriso cínico. Encolhi-me, sentindo um frio em minha espinha. Pelo jeito, meu irmão também não havia mudado nada. Continuava com aquele olhar de sempre, pronto para tirar sarro de mim.

Os cumprimentos não demoraram muito e logo eu estava dentro da caminhonete, entre meu pai e meu irmão, com os fones de ouvido no volume máximo. Eu não me movera um milímetro sequer naquela meia hora de viagem, olhando sempre para frente e com os dedos fortemente fechados em minha saia.

Ao meu lado, meu irmão soltou uma ironia que preferi ignorar – de fato, nem tinha ouvido por causa do som. Nunca deixara o volume tão alto quanto hoje, portanto minhas orelhas já começavam a arder. Meu pai murmurou alguma coisa e eu retirei um fone, fazendo uma cara interrogativa.

— Desculpe-me. O que disse, papai?

— Disse para abaixar o volume. Ficará surda se continuar ouvindo num volume tão alto, querida.

Mordi meus lábios, tentando não deixar escapar uma frase sarcástica. Algo como 'quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?', mas decidi que seria mais sábio ficar calada. Touya soltou uma risada ao meu lado e eu cruzei meus braços, não agüentando mais aquela situação toda. Se antes eu já estava contra aquela mudança, agora estava total e completamente arrependida.

--

**Não sei exatamente** como, nem quando, mas de repente eu comecei a divagar. Senti meus olhos pesarem e, de repente, a imagem do vulto no jardim de casa aparecera em minha mente. Isso bastou para que eu acordasse sobressaltada. Ao meu lado, Touya soltou um muxoxo em seu sonho, parecendo insatisfeito com meu movimento repentino.

Meu pai riu e seu rosto pareceu se iluminar assim que os faróis revelaram uma imponente casa ao fim da rua em que estávamos. Meus olhos brilharam ao ver a construção, somente notando a falta que ela fizera naquele momento. Era a casa onde eu passara uma parte de minha infância.

— Chegamos, Sakura. Como se sente estando de volta à sua casa?

Fingi estar menos maravilhada do que realmente estava e dei uma resposta um tanto quanto desinteressada, mas acho que meu pai percebeu, ao final de contas. Meu irmão acordou assim que o carro subiu a pequena rampa que dava à garagem e pulou do carro assim que estacionamos. Era quase fim de tarde e todos estavam cansados da viagem.

Peguei minha mala e subi direto ao meu antigo quarto. A porta estava fechada, mas eu realmente me espantei quando a abri. Ele não estava _nada_ parecido com a maneira que eu o deixara da última vez que estivera ali. A cama estava em outra posição, o guarda-roupa era maior e novo, a porta-balcão que levava à sacada havia dobrado de tamanho e era de vidro. Além disso, meu pai decidira inovar e colocara um computador e uma televisão.

Touya estava a caminho de seu quarto quando passou atrás de mim e se apoiou no batente da porta, cruzando os braços. Pela primeira vez em anos, eu finalmente via um olhar sério de verdade em seu rosto. Ele olhou para mim com uma seriedade que me fez arrepiar.

— Papai teve muito trabalho para fazer isso. Portanto, trate de não julgá-lo como sempre faz, sim?

Mantive-me calada e Touya desencostou-se do batente, encaminhando-se novamente ao seu quarto e soltando um bocejo. Mas acho que mesmo estando de costas, ele percebeu meu pequeno manejar de cabeça. Ele podia ser um idiota completo, mas ainda era meu irmão.

--

**A verdade por trás** de toda aquela história de mudança era o trabalho que eu estava dando a minha mãe recentemente. Por um pequeno mal entendido, eu fui acusada de delinqüente em minha antiga escola e acabei sendo expulsa. Minha mãe tem um trabalho que a mantém ocupada uma boa parte do tempo e estava completamente exausta para poder tomar conta de uma adolescente rebelde.

Foi assim que eu decidi que viria para a casa de meu pai. Enquanto eu não vinha para cá, ele cuidou de tudo por mim — matricula na escola, confecção de uniforme e tais coisas. Pelo que eu entendera por Touya, isso tudo tomou uma boa parte do tempo dele de preparação das aulas, já que ele é professor universitário.

Bem no fundo, fiquei agradecida por tudo que ele havia feito por mim. Eu tinha que admitir que meu pai era uma boa pessoa, mesmo não querendo. Não era nem por minha causa — era por minha mãe que eu não conseguia. Eu convivi com ela por todos meus dezesseis anos de vida e vi em seus olhos, sempre que olhava para os meus, que ela sofria por tudo que ele fizera.

Ele era uma boa pessoa para mim, mas nunca deixaria de ser o vilão da história para minha mãe.

Foi com esses pensamentos que fui dormir naquela noite, a primeira de muitas que dormiria de volta a Tomoeda. No dia seguinte, pensei, iria andar pela vizinhança e veria o que havia mudado nesses anos de ausência. Os Takimoshi, provavelmente, iriam ficar pálidos com meu retorno – quando pequena, eu vivia bagunçando seu perfeito jardim escultural.

Mas, para ser sincera, o que eu jamais imaginara que fosse acontecer, aconteceu.

Eu o encontrei e, encontrando- o, acabei encontrando a mim mesma.

--

**Heey! **

**Sim, aqui é a Reky. De novo perfil, é claro! (:**

**Comentem na Fic, por favor! Desde já agradeço!**

**13/06/2009**


End file.
